Far Longer Than Forever Español
by MinnaFeanturi
Summary: AU. Durante una gran guerra... ¿el amor podrá florecer? KuroXFai. Tal vez haya otras parejas pero eso depende de cómo avance y si se me ocurre xD. M para próximos capítulos
1. Chapter 1

¡¡Ok!! Muchos dirán (lo digo como si fueran multitudes los que me leyeran xD): "¿porque escribe otro fic si no ha terminado con TYC (Tsubasa Yaoi Chronicles)?" pero... es que me llegó tan de repente la idea que tuve que escribirlo :P

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes son de CLAMP, lo que quiere decir que me prohibieron el que me pertenezcan gracias a mi perversión xD.

_Notas importantes antes de leer:_ las comillas dobles son para los diálogos ("") y las comillas sencillas son para los pensamientos o para acentuar algo ('').

Far Longer Than Forever Capítulo 1

Iba corriendo tan rápido como podía, no era su estilo correr de una batalla, pero estaba seriamente herido gracias al general de Valeria, Kusanagi, el único que poddía realmente luchar con el equitativamente. Normalmente los daños que se causaban entre sí eran nada más que rasguños, hasta hoy cuando Kusanagi logro posicionarse atrás de él tras una distracción, y ahora corría por el bosque Clow en busca de protección.

No sabía que tan adentro del bosque había logrado llegar, pero si sabía que si se detenía ahora o se tropezaba no iba a ser capaz de levantarse y seguir, así que no paró hasta que la oscuridad era lo suficientemente densa como para protegerlo del ojo humano.

Finalmente pudiendo descansar se sentó al pie de un árbol mientras mantenía a Souhi contra su pecho, y con respiración agitada se durmió con la esperanza de ser capaz de despertar al siguiente día.

XxXxX

La luz se colaba a entre las hojas de los árboles cayendo sobre su rostro causando que Kurogane despertara un poco y abriera sus ojos antes de cerrarlos fuertemente del dolor, la cortada en su abdomen aun sangraba, aunque no tan profundamente como el día anterior sabía que si no conseguía atención médica pronto sólo habría dos opciones para él: sangrar hasta morir o coger una infección y después morir. Y sin importar que tanto intentara levantarse el resultado era el mismo: un increíble dolor y seguir en el suelo.

Justo cuando Kurogane estaba a punto de aceptar su lenta y dolorosa muerte, escuchó el crujir de ramas producido por pisadas y al levantar la mirada pudo observar a un joven (tal vez de su misma edad) de complexión delgada, ojos azules y cabellera dorada parado a sólo unos metros de distancia, el horror estaba escrito en sus facciones.

El ninja estaba listo para usar su espada si era necesario, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento el albino empezó a correr lejos de su alcance y pronto de su vista también, Kurogane sintió la urgencia de ir tras él, probablemente traería soldados para que lo mataran, él sabía que el joven era valeriano con sólo ver sus ropas, pero gracias asus heridas no pudo siquiera conseguir el aliento par gritarle que volviese, ya podía darse por muerto...

XxXxX

Ni siquiera habían transcurrido tres horas (o al menos eso juzgó a partir de la posición del sol) cuando volvió el rubio, que para su sorpresa, estaba solo y cargando una gran bolsa y cubeta, la mirada en sus ojos era de preocupación.

"¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ayudarle!" le rogó el albino cuando vio que tenía su mano sobre la empuñadura de la espada "Esta mal herido... ¡si no recibe ayuda morirá!" dijo casi llorando esta vez "Por favor..." susurró con lágrimas aun sin derramar. Kurogane dejó la espada a un lado y cerró sus ojos, dándole permiso al rubio de acercársele.

El extraño se hincó cuidadosamente ante Kurogane, el ninja aún mantenía su mano sobre la funda de la espada por si acaso, pero cuando el joven empezó a remover su armadura se tensó asustándolo un poco "Debo revisar la herida antes" le avisó para calmarlo, aunque sin mucho efecto, logró hacer que se relajara lo suficiente como para saber que quitar la armadura era seguro. "Iré por agua y leña, quédese aquí" dijo al ver la herida, recibiendo de Kurogane una mirada que decía claramente '¡duh!' mientras él recogía la cubeta y se iba.

'¿Debería confiar en esta extraño?' se preguntó a sí mismo antes que un agudo dolor respondiera por él 'es la única forma si quiero seguir viviendo, además, este chico se ve bastante ingenuo, debe serlo si esta ayudando a un completo extraño en medio de una guerra'.

Kurogane escuchó las pisadas difíciles del muchacho antes de verlo regresar con la cubeta de metal llena de agua en las manos, tambaleándose un poco logró llegar a su lado, dejó la cubeta y se acercó a la mochila para desatar el hacha de uno de los costados e irse nuevamente, esta vez por la leña. El sonido del hacha colisionando con la madera se podía oír no muy distante, probablemente no quería dejarlo solo y lejos de su alcance, después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, en parte por el dolor agudo que lo asaltó poco después de que el albino se fue, el rubio llegó con una pila de leños en los brazos.

Kurogane vio con curiosidad lo mucho que esta sujeto se esforzaba por ayudarlo, poniendo especial atención en su rostro, estaba tan concentrado viéndolo que no notó cuando el agua estaba lista para limpiar sus heridas hasta que hablo el rubio: "Por cierto... mi nombre es Fai".

"Un" fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Kurogane sin dar a descubrir su sorpresa. "¿Cuál es el suyo?" preguntó Fai mientras humedecía una toalla que sacó de la maleta para limpiar su cortada "No confío en ti como para decírtelo" contestó bruscamente.

"Lo entiendo, después de todo nos acabamos de conocer" dijo mientras empezaba a limpiar al ninja, quien dio grave quejido de dolor, "aguante un poco" intentó calmarlo, haciendo la limpieza lo más rápido posible sin lastimarlo o dejar partes sin lavar.

Después de un momento de atender la herida, Fai sacó de la mochila un botiquien del cual secó lo necesario para hacerle las puntadas necesarias. Al terminar con las puntadas empezó a vendar el torso del ninja para prevenir infecciones "Eso es todo" Fai sonrió con orgullo al ver su trabajo.

"Arigatou" Fai sonrió nuevamente cuando Kurogane habló viendo al suelo como si tuviera pena, "Dou itashimashite" le contestó antes de dirigirse de nuevo a la bolsa, ¿es que no planeaba vaciarse después de todas las veces que tuvo que sacar toallas nuevas para seguir limpiándolo?

Fai se acercó con una blusa de algodón de color negro "La traje para usted... supongo que es más cómoda que la pechera que traía... además que esta sucia con la sangre..." bajó el rostro y le estiró la mano para que cogiera la blusa, él estiró su mano para tomar la prenda de la del valeriano, pero antes de ponérsela "Tenga cuidado..." un rubor apareció en la pálida piel del albino. "Un" afirmó antes de pasar por sobre sus hombros la blusa y bajarla con cuidado para que lo cubriera.

Cuando la tela dejó de taparle la vista pudo ver al joven recogiendo las toallas y su armadura "¡Oi! ¡¿Qué haces?!" dijo levantando un poco la voz y con molestia y sospecha. "¿Uh? Voy a lavar las toallas y de paso su armadura... ¿no querrá que se dañe con la sangre, o si?"

"¿Eh? Eto... I... Iie..." dijo algo embarazado. "¿Ve? Lo mejor será que me la lleve y la limpie junto con las toallas aquí en el río... ¡Y vuelvo!" gritó alegremente antes de partir con toallas y pechera en brazos, dejándolo para pensar.

'Él... realmente parece... una esposa, haciendo la limpieza y atendiendo mis heridas...' al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado se acordó de su madre y padre, probablemente ya le había llegado la noticia de su desaparición en el campo de batalla a su madre, y de seguro su padre lo habría buscado como loco entre los herido y muertos... ¿realmente lo habrían dado por... muerto?

"¡Shinobi-sa~n!" volteó para encontrarse con el rubio sosteniendo aún las toallas humedas y su pechera "¿Por qué se ve tan preocupado?" dijo con voz cantarina mientras colgaba en las ramas las toallas y su armadura, acomodando todo como si fuese un tendedero.

"No es de tu incumbencia" espetó firmemente, causando que Fai volteara con cara de curiosidad, cruzándose así sus miradas, Kurogane fue el primero en romper el contacto visual volteando en otra dirección y soltando un 'baka' al extraño.

Fai sonrió ante la actitud del guerrero, aun sin saber por que algo lo había impulsado a ayudarle, aún sin saber su nombre pero sabiendo perfectamente que él era uno de los japoneses... terminó de extender las toallas y se acercó a la maleta de la cual sacó dos bentos "¿Esta hambriento, shinobi-san?".

"¿Eh?" Fai rió un poco al ver su confusión ante tal cambio de tema y sin esperar aque le contestase le puso en frente el bento y le dio un par de hashis (1) y se sentó a un lado de él y abrió su bento. Con sólo el olor Kurogane supo que estaba rica la comida, aunque no estaba seguro se en realidad era por el hecho de no haber comido desde el día anterior antes de la batalla, estaba a punto de abrir el suyo cuando su estomago decidió hacerse notar "Thehehe, shinobi-san esta muy hambriento por lo que veo, o mejor dicho oigo".

"¡Uruse!" reclamó al rubio antes de empezar a comer con un sonrojo. 'Su rostro... parecía el de un cachorro obstinado' al pensar esto Fai no pudo evitar la risilla que se le escapó, recibiendo así que Kurogane lo viera feo.

"¿Por qué... estas aquí?" preguntó casi en un susurro el guerrero, clavando la mirada en el suelo. "No me gustan las guerras... Clow es un gran bosque, además de que esta protegido por su magia milenaria... Nihon y Valeria están peleando por el territorio, pero ninguno se atreve a invadir Clow... la ultima vez el bosque los expulso de una manera muy dolorosa..." Kurogane sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba el rubio, no había persona alguna en Nihon o Valeria que no supiera la historia de "La Penosa Pérdida", aquella invasión que hicieron a Clow y que termino con ambas naciones perdiendo varios Kilómetros de territorio contra ningún ejército... sólo la magia del bosque que al enfurecerse decidió tragarse todo valiente, o idiota según lo veas, que osara cortar si quiera una ramita, dejando a los una vez países con la frontera oeste completamente paralela ahora con un pico de denso bosque separando a las naciones en el sur. Todavía hoy en día se podían ver algunos campos llenos sólo de ramas altas y filosas, algunos huesos entre ellas, recordando a aquellos hombres que fueron empalados o algunos árboles en forma de hombre, o rocas semejantes a personas retorciéndose en el suelo, todos con cara de terror...

"Clow expulsa a todo aquel que tenga el fin de perjudicar al bosque... y aún así si las personas se adentran encontraran un lugar hermoso, abundante en comida y aguas cristalinas... no permite que te aproveches de los recursos pero si que tomes de ellos, al igual que con los animales, aunque para cazar uno sin ser asesinado por el bosque tienes que tener realmente la necesidad para que él lo permita... pero siendo las personas extraños al bosque bien puedes matar a alguien aquí sin que te coman los árboles o te retuerzas hasta no ser más que un montículo de tierra... tú no buscabas lastimar a Clow...¿eto? ¿le importa si lo tuteo?" interrumpió su reflexión con la pregunta y Kurogane simplemente asintió y Fai con una sonrisa continuó "¡genial!... yo tampoco busco lastimar a Clow, solamente ayudarlo... por eso pude conseguir la leña..."

"Nadie se atreve a entrar aquí con un arma... por eso vengo aquí... ¿eh? ¡No es lo que piensas!" dijo riendo cuando vio la desaprobación en el rostro de Kurogane "No lo hago por cobarde... es sólo que, al odiar la guerra y Clow al no permitir que sea lastimado su bosque... puedo estar aquí seguro de que no escucharé la colisión de espadas, el galope de caballos, el golpe de un cuerpo... cadáver... contra el suelo... es sólo eso, busco paz, silencio, tranquilidad" terminó su respuesta con esas últimas palabras, Fai siguió comiendo y volteó a ver a Kuro nuevamente una vez acabado su bocado, "¿Y tu? ¿Te adentraste por refugio o era una emboscada a través del bosque que termino como emboscados por el bosque?" sonrió como si fuera lo más natura que estuviera ayudando a alguien que al intentar sorprender a los de su nación fue casi matado por un bosque mágico.

"Refugio" dijo con resignación "La herida fue de una espada... no una rama o lo que sea que use un bosque para matar..." se quedó en silencio reflexionando antes de ver a los ojos al extraño "¿por qué me ayudaste?".

"No lo se. Simplemente lo hice" contestó viendo nuevamente a su comida, parecía que quería ocultarse, como si hubiera cometido un crimen... aunque lo más probable era que lo hubiera cometido al salvarle la vida, después de todo eran de naciones contrarias...

**¡Fin del Capítulo 1!**

**(1):** Para quien no lo sepa... hashi son los palillos chinos.

Wow... hacía siglos que no escribía nada... pero no he tenido inspiración, y también he estado ocupada...

Saya: ¿jugar al game boy, play station y nintendo 64 es estar ocupada?

¡Wai! ¡No me destapes frente a todas las MUY pocas personas que me leen! O como dicen los de TV Azteca... ¡No me ventanees! XD.

Saya: Mina estas loca... si pudiera llamar a los loqueros para que te lleven lo haría... pero me llevarían igual a mi por hablar conmigo misma...

Gomen ne Saya nee-chan...

¡Ehem! Espero que el proximo capítulo este listo pronto... junto con TYC...

¡¡Cya!!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Wi! ¡No tengo Internet! Sólo Dios sabe cuando podré subir esto... y para cuando lo suba... ya tendré Internet entonces tendré que cambiar esto ¿no?

Bueno, lo que sea... ten aburrida estoy sin Internet que ya estoy escribiendo el 2... ¡¡¡seguido de haber acabado el 1 xD!!! Y todo por la flojera que le he cogido a TYC... supongo que si no tengo Internet después de terminar esto (Dios sabe si será hoy xD) leere TYC para reinspirarme y empezar a escribir de nuevo... sino... siempre esta la opción de hacer de una vez la traducción a inglés del capítulo 1 y luego el 2 xD.

_Disclaimer:_ Todos los personajes son de CLAMP, pero algún día lograré comprarlos... o robármelos xD.

Far Longer Than ForeverCapítulo 2

"No lo se. Simplemente lo hice" contestó viendo nuevamente a su comida, parecía que quería ocultarse, como si hubiera cometido un crimen... aunque lo más probable era que lo hubiera cometido al salvarle la vida, después de todo eran de naciones contrarias...

Empezó a oscurecer y a enfriar, Fai se puso de pie y nuevamente se acercó al maletón que había llevado, ¿realmente no pensaba vaciarse el desgraciado?, y sacó una manta, se la aventó y habló: "Yo me voy... si mi tío se entera que no estoy en casa se pondrá histérico" empezó a caminar sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de Kurogane, pero antes de desaparecer totalmente en la oscuridad del bosque habló con voz firme, probablemente forzándola para asegurarse deque lo oyera el otro "Sayounara... extraño-san" salió corriendo dejando atrás sus risas mientras Kurogane le gritaba 'baka'.

Volteó a su regazo para ver la manta, ¿cómo es que le ayudaba siendo un extraño y probablemente un enemigo? ¿Acaso no sabía que él era de Nihon?

XxXxX

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Fai lo había ayudado y desde entonces todos los días le revisaba la herida para asegurar que no hubiera infecciones y ver el avance de la cicatrización, pero nunca le preguntaba su nombre y mucho menos su nacionalidad, siempre le llevaba comida ya preparada para desayunar, comer y cenar, siempre llegaba antes de las diez de la mañana y se iba cuando empezaba a oscurecer.

A veces platicaban de cosas completamente carentes de importancia, otras de la infancia de Fai, dónde había prendido a cocinar o a hacer sus curaciones, pero nunca hablaban de Kurogane, de la guerra o incluso de la nacionalidad de ambos...

"¿Na, shinobi-san?" dijo alegremente Fai sabiendo que le molestaba que le dijera de esa forma "¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirte que no me llames así?" le recordó Kurogane levantando la ceja "¿Y cómo quieres que te diga si no se tu nombre?".

"Así"

"¿Así?" parpadeó sin entender "¿Así 'así' o así 'nombre'?"

"¡Baka yarou!... A lo que me refiero con 'asi' es a que con que te dirijas a mi como tú, todo esta bien" dijo enfurruñado.

"¿Na, tú?" dijo nuevamente riendo levemente.

"Aho" resopló con resignación, "¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué comida te gusta?" dijo ya un poco serio.

"¿Doushite?"

"E-es sólo que... quisiera prepararte algo que te guste" contestó rojo como un tomate. "E-eto... es sólo que me gustaría poder... practicar mi cocina y pu-pues..." sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa falsa, una mentira, Kurogane pudo detectarlo y contrario a como normalmente habría reaccionado, se sonrojó, como si compitiera con Fai.

"Lo-lo que hagas esta bien" '¿acabo de tartamudear?'

Fai se sonrojó aún más, llevándose así el oro en sonrojos y asintiendo antes de ponerse en pie "Vo-voy por agu..." no pudo terminar de hablar gracias a que Kuro lo jaló de la manga y al chocar contra él (que estaba sentado) y le tapara la boca "¿Na-nani?" dijo casi sin aliento por la cercanía.

"Alguien viene" contestó simplemente asomándose por un lado del árbol en el que estaba recargada su espalda y pudo ver las lanzas "Soldados" dijo maldiciéndolos "Iré a checar su nacionalidad" dijo Fai empezando a separarse de su pecho pero una mano se lo impidió nuevamente mientras musitaba un frío 'no' "Pero tal vez yo pueda detenerlos de acercarse má..."

"No me arriesgaré a perderte" estas palabras hicieron que se le helara la sangre, ¿había oído bien? "Ayúdame a pararme"...

XxXxX

"Moe, realmente dudo que encontremos a algún japonés aquí"

"¡Deja de quejarte! Realmente me desesperas, ¿sabías eso?"

"Si" dijo con mala cara "pero realmente dudo que haya alguien con las suficientes pelotas para adentrarse aquí"

"¿Y nosotros no contamos?"

"... yo no... la verdad me estoy muriendo de miedo" puso aún más mala cara.

"Eso es porque eres muy poco hombre... cobarde" dijo lo último como un resoplido.

"¡Ja! ¿Entonces dime que fue eso que le dijiste al general Kusanagi? 'E-esta se-seguro que quiere que vayamos AHÍ'" dijo remedando al otro.

"¡Agh! ¡Eres un idiota!... ¿entonces ya regresamos?"

"¿Ahora quien es el cobarde?"

"Admite que tu también quieres que nos vayamos de aquí"

"En ese caso... ¡petición aprobada!"

XxXxX

"En ese caso... ¡petición aprobada!" el más bajo de ellos salió corriendo a toda prisa y el otro soldad fue tras él gritando '¡no me dejes!' de una forma bastante afeminada que causo una risilla en Fai.

"Shinobi-kun... ya se fueron" dijo viendo a la cara a Kurogane que volteó bruscamente al otro lado y espetó "Ya lo vi, baka" Fai intentó hacer que Kurogane volteara a verlo, pero la acción hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y Kurogane le abrazó antes de que cayera de la rama en la que habían logrado subir para esconderse de los soldados valerianos, empezaron a caer juntos y Kuro abrazó con más fuerza a Fai para asegurarse de que fuera él quien cayera sobre su espalda para proteger a Fai del golpe.

Al golpear contra el suelo Kurogane soltó un gemido y Fai de inmediato se levanto "¡Idiota! ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Te pude haber lastimado! ¡Tal vez hasta matado del golpe!" empezó a regañarlo mientras le ayudaba a recargarse nuevamente contra el árbol en el que previamente habían estado. "¿Pero tu estas bien?" dijo sonrojado.

"U-un, déjame checar tu herida" empezó a quitarle la camiseta que le había traído el día anterior y empezó a remover las vendas, al quitar unas cuantas capas, apareció una mancha de sangre "Maldición" musitó antes de terminar de removerlas para ver el daño "¿Qué quisiste decir con eso de... 'N-no me arriesgaré a pe-perderte'?" preguntó viendo el daño superficial que había recibido Kurogane en su costado.

Kurogane sólo resopló diciendo que era obvio "¿Obvio?" preguntó con ojos abiertos de par en par, entonces Kurogane le tomó la barbilla y lo atrajo a sí para besarlo suave, pero firmemente, la sorpresa de Fai pasó después de un momento, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos, participar y disfrutar el beso, disfrutar esos labios que desde hacía tres o cuetro días atrás había estado deseando, entonces supo la respuesta a esa pregunta que se había hecho un día en su casa '¿Porqué lo ayudé?' 'Porque desde que lo viste te enamoraste de él'.

El beso se volvió más intenso, más apasionado... Kurogane haló a Fai hacia sí, quería tenerlo más cerca, sus manos empezaron a explorar el cuerpo del rubio por sobre las ropas hasta que llegó a los botones de la larga túnica que llevaba, poco a poco logró deshacerse de ésta y pudo por fin ver la pálida piel de su acompañante. Tomó a fai de los hombros y empezó a empujarlo hacia el suelo, pero un dolor agudo lo detuvo, la caída había agravado la herida, la herida que en primer lugar lo hizo entrar al bosque de Clow, la causa de que conociera a Fai.

"Cuidado..." susurró Fai a su oído antes de empujarlo de vuelta contra el árbol y levantándose un poco para acomodarse sobre su regazo con una pierna de un lado de su cadera y la otra del otro lado, y empezó a besar el cuello de Kurogane bajando hasta su pecho, causando que gimiera de placer. Se encontró con uno de sus oscuros pezones y empezó a lamerlo y mordisquearlo mientras sus manos se ocupaban del pantalón, empezó a bajarlo pero fue detenido por fuertes manos que nuevamente lo hicieron incorporarse hasta quedar al nivel de los ojo del dueño de dichas manos.

Kurogane le besó el cuello mientras sus manos se dirigían ahora a los pantalones de Fai, deshizo el agarre y bajó sus pantalones lo suficiente para poder introducir sus manos en él y así poder masajear con un dedo su entrada, Fai echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, '¡Tche! Y todavía no hago nada' pensó el ninja al ver su reacción 'Le daré una verdadera razón para gemir', pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa Fai tomó su mano, alejándola de su entrada para tomar con su boca sus dedos, con sólo la imagen Kurogane no pudo evitar el pasar saliva, sintiendo repentinamente muy seca la boca.

Sintió una mano jalando sus pantalones hacia sus muslos, esta vez no lo detuvo, tenía la urgencia de sentir al rubio que una vez dejó al descubierto su erección empezó a masajearla, entonces dejó de sentir la mano de Fai y al voltear pudo ver como trabajaba ahora en bajar los suyos y no pudo evitar sentir una ola de calor al ver sus piernas siendo descubiertas lentamente. Fai se levantó para hacer a un lado los pantalones y en vez de regresar a la posición anterior, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la erección de Kurogane y empezó a lamerlo, logrando que Kuro gimiera antes de posar sus dedos lubricados por la boca de Fai en su entrada, introduciendo el índice lentamente.

Fai empezó a hacer ruidos muy parecidos a los que haría un gato cuando los acaricias, no era exactamente como un ronroneo pero era grave y definitivamente erótico, empezó a introducir el segundo dedo y Fai fue estremecido por un escalofrío que, al estar haciendo felatio hizo que Kurogane se estremeciera también, al meter el tercero y moverlos de adentro a afuera logró sacar de Fai un gemido, casi grito, de placer que no se podía comparar a todos los otros sonidos que había hecho hasta ahora, ahora definitivamente necesitaba que el ritmo acelerara.

Después de unos segundos de jugar con ese punto que hacía que el rubio se estremeciera decidió sacar sus dedos y jalar a Fai para que quedara nuevamente sentado sobre su regazo para poder besarlo. Fai tomó la punta del pene de Kurogane para acomodarlo en su entrada y se acomodó para la penetración, ahora por algo más grande que solo los dedos de su amante. Bajando de una forma tan lenta que torturaba a Kurogane, quien no pudo evitar el grave gruñido que se produjo en su garganta cuando su miembro quedó completamente dentro de la frágil figura sobre él.

Fai intentaba recobrar el aliento, le estaba doliendo un poco, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo era aún mayor, así que, abrazándose de los hombros del ninja empezó a moverse de arriba abajo con cuidado para no lastimar a Kurogane, llevando así una ola de electricidad por su columna vertebral que lo hizo retorcerse con deseo. El shinobi colocó una mano sobre su cadera y la otra la enredó en su pelo para hacer que lo viera a los ojos, rojo y azul chocaron con fuerza, como si fuera fuego contra hielo, sol contra luna, completamente opuestos como el cielo y la tierra y aún así siempre juntos en armonía, durante esa mirada el guerrero le mostró al albino todo lo que sentía por él, todo lo que haría por él, todos sus deseos... todos ellos junto a él.

Fai fue el primero en romper el contacto visual cuando el miembro de Kurogane golpeó en su próstata, el gemido que dio fue como una súplica, completamente satisfecho pero añorante de más, Kurogane, como si la suplica hubiera sido dicha en palabras, aceleró sus movimientos moviendo la mano que estaba sobre la cadera de su amado hacia su miembro, Fai se estremeció cuando empezó el vaivén de movimientos, estaba cerca y cuando creyó que no se podía sentir más de lo que ya sentía una lengua empezó a trazar cículos en su cuello, ¿acaso estaba recibiendo más de lo que daba? Se preguntó con cada onda de emociones, entonces decidió copiar los movimientos de Kurogane en el cuello del otro, éste gimió cuando le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, 'objetivo alcanzado' se vitoreo Fai a sí mismo.

Los movimientos se empezaron a hacer más irregulares conforme se acercaban al clímax, todo era perfecto ahí en los brazos del otro, era como si estuvieran dentro de una burbuja donde sólo ellos dos existían, donde lo único importante era sentir al otro, escuchar su palpitar... Fai levantó su rostro del cuello de Kurogane y con una mano tomó la barbilla de este para verle a los ojos, aunque fueron sólo segundos los que pasaron viendose los ojos antes de basarse lenta y apasionadamente para ellos cada segundo eran horas, milenios, sentían que se conocían de toda la vida, y al mismo tiempo que tenían mucho que aprender del otro, más experiencias que pasar con el otro, como si hasta ese momento hubieran sido dos ciegos que por primera vez veían el verde de los árboles, todo era perfecto.

Y sintiendo que todo había pasado demasiado rápido, el momento final llegó a ellos mientras se besaban ambos llegaron al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, el aire empezó a enfriarlos mientras seguían en los brazos del otro, Kurogane salió de él pero lo mantuvo abrazado contra su pecho, aún besando sus labios, deseando poder quedarse así hasta morir, tal vez ya había muerto, aquel día que fue herido y ahora estaba en el cielo, siendo cuidado por un ángel, su ángel, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando se golpeó mentalmente, si, había aceptado que amaba a Fai, pero eso no significaba que tenía que pensar cosas tan enfermamente cursis... ¿o si?

El beso termino y Fai decidió recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Kurogane, quedando su oreja en su corazón y oyendo así cómo sus latidos se aceleraban cuando susurró: "Suki yo~", pero no hubo respuesta, causando que Fai se preocupara, ¿lo había usado? Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de concebir lo pensado escuchó la voz de su amante: "Kurogane"

"¿Hn?" levantó el rostro con curiosidad para ver a un sonrojado Kurogane con la mirada fija en ningún lado, pero evitando su mirada "Ore tachi no namae wa: Kurogane desu" los ojos de Fai se llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creerlo, le había dicho su nombre. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un tonto al haberse entregado a alguien que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre por falta de confianza, pero a él no le importaba, se había enamorado del alto japonés, del enemigo, de la persona más perfecta para él...

Sintió a Kurogane moverse a un lado e intentó quitársele de encima, pero un fuerte brazo se lo impidió y antes de que lo viera a los ojos nuevamente, sintió la manta ser enrollada alrededor de ambos y después la mano que abandonó su hombro para buscar la manta volver a su posición anterior, pegándolo más hacia el moreno.

"Kurogane..." dijo en un suspiro, haciendo que el ninja lo viera con duda "¿Eso quiere decir que confías en mi?" preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro que se extendió al oír el tímido 'U-un' que le dio Kurogane como respuesta, y sin pensarlo mucho le confesó "Era virgen..." la sonrisa en su rostro tan amplia como la del gato risón cuando Kurogane explamó '¡¿Qué?!'.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?... bueno me refiero a que... bueno siendo tu tan... erm... ¿me entiendes?" Kurogane lo había tomado de los hombros y separado de su pecho para ver su rostro, Fai sonreía y asintió "¡Baka! ¿Porqué no me dijiste nada? ¿Pude haberte lastimado, sabes?" Fai asintió contra su pecho antes de contestar "Suki yo..." Kurogane sintió que Fai había tenido un leve cambio en su comportamiento al contestar con eso, y dejó que la curiosidad lo guiara "¿Qué sucede?".

"¿Cuántos?" Kurogane hizo un ruido de incomprensión ante la pregunta "Se que es imposible que alguien como tu sea... virgen... tal vez esto no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿con cuántas personas... has estado?" esto tomó por sorpresa a Kurogane, y tensándose un poco le contesto con pena en la voz "Tú, tú y luego contigo... ¡ah! Casi se me olvida... también estuve contigo" Fai le soltó un golpe en el brazo "Si no quieres decirme no tienes que ser tan payaso" le dijo molesto e intentando alejarse de él.

"¡Oi!" lo detuvo antes de poder pararse por completo "no es que no te quiera decir... esa es la verdad... tu también fuiste mi primero..." cuando Fai volteó a verle a la cara Kurogane estaba volteado y profundamente sonrojado. "¿De verdad?".

"Si digo algo es porque es la verdad... Fai..."

Fin del capítulo 2

¡Azúcar!

Thehe, cada que digo azúcar me acuerdo de Celia Cruz... ¿acaso no fue lindo este episodio?

La verdad es que soy malísima para el lemon... o el lime... pero realmente me he esforzado, ¿qué piensan? ¡Díganme por favor! ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Lo que sea!

Ehem... Gracias por leer ^w^

Byebye!


	3. Chapter 3

¡¡¡Yey!!! ¡Me han pedido que continue!

Bueno… primero quisiera agradecer a las personas que han leído mi fic (4 nada más xD) que me han inspirado mucho para continuar… aunque quisiera hacer un anuncio… **probablemente no vaya a poder actualizar tan seguido, eso gracias a que por fin tengo mi laptop pero el Microsoft sólo tiene 6 meses de prueba… **intentaré escribir lo más posible para subirlo lo más rápido posible, aunque la inspiración es la que confabula en contra de eso xD

_Disclaimer: _Por desgracia los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen… le pertenecen a CLAMP… T-T

Far Longer Than Forever Capítulo 3

Ya había anochecido y él apenas estaba llegando al castillo, ¡¿cómo se le pudo haber hecho tan tarde?! Fácil… el tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien (y contando que estaba dormido después de haber hecho algunas _actividades_ con Kurogane…), pero gracias a eso de seguro recibiría un buen reproche y tal vez hasta un castigo.

Al lograr saltar la alta barda del lugar escuchó un ruido, seguido de una voz: "¿No es ya muy tarde, ojii-sama(1)?"

"¡A-A-Asha-chan!" exclamó al reconocer la voz de su amigo de la infancia y actual guardia del palacio. "¿Me estabas esperando?" preguntó casualmente.

"El castillo entero está en eso" respondió con reproche en la voz "¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, Fai?" dijo alzando la ceja.

"Donde siempre…" contestó con normalidad, un secreto ya viejo entre ellos…

"Bueno pues… nunca se te había hecho tan tarde… ¿Ocurrió algo interesante?" preguntó por intuición, Fai jamás había llegado tan noche.

"No" intentó decir lo más convincentemente, intentando reprimir las imágenes eróticas que llegaron a su mente con la pregunta. "Simplemente me quedé dormido… supongo que no he descansado bien últimamente…" agregó omitiendo la parte en que se abandonaba al deseo en las manos de un soldado enemigo.

"Lo mejor será que te inventes una buena excusa para tu tío… no creo que con que le digas 'fui al bosque para tomar una siestecita' lo haga sentir bien… y probablemente me cueste la vida si se entera que soy cómplice en tus escapadas a 'tu lugar feliz'" le avisó antes de ayudarle a colarse de nuevo por la ventana de la biblioteca.

"Ashura, gracias" fue lo último que le dijo antes de cerrar la ventana para hacer una aparición estrella en el salón comedor donde siempre se reunía la familia cada noche.

XxXxX

Fai entró al comedor después de cambiarse de ropa rápidamente, llegaba apenas unos minutos antes de que se sirviera la cena, ignorando los tres pares de ojos que se dirigieron a él al entrar como si nada. Hasta que por fin una voz interrumpió el silencio: "¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?" preguntó oscamente y con voz ronca.

"En el tejado" contestó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"¿El tejado, Fai?" preguntó el rey con asombro y abriendo los ojos de par en par habló de nuevo: "¡¿Y qué hacías ahí, hijo mío?!".

"Leía… 'El pabellón de las peonias' (2)"

"¿De nuevo?" dijo con asombro Yuui, la hermana de 6 años de edad de Fai.

"Un. Es mi libro favorito…" sonrió ampliamente al saber que se la habían tragado.

"Pero… ¿en el tejado? ¿Porqué ahí?" preguntó nuevamente su tía. "Ya viene el invierno, podrías resfriarte, cielo" le dijo con dulzura, la misma que siempre mostraba cuando se trataba de sus queridos sobrinos.

"Sakura tiene razón, lo mejor es que dejaras de hacer eso, además del susto que nos has dado" dijo severo Fei Wang.

"Un" fue lo único que contestó antes de pasar su atención a su cena recién servida…

XxXxX

Ya tenía todo preparado, estaba seguro que nadie lo había visto bajando desde su habitación hasta el jardín, empezó a pasar las cosas que había preparado hacia el otro lado del muro cuando…

"¿Cuántos años vas a pasar en el bosque?" dijo en son de burla al ver a Fai con todo ese equipo de supervivencia. Fai, después de haber sobrellevado el susto inicial, habló algo sarcástico: "Ashura, no se si te has dado cuenta pero pronto va a nevar… y cabe aclarar que es mucho más fácil instalar una tienda de campaña SIN nieve en el suelo"

"¿Piensas seguir yendo al bosque aun cuando empiecen las nevadas?" preguntó esta vez con asombro.

"Si" dijo secamente, ya quería ir con Kurogane. "Ya sabes que me gusta mucho ir al bosque y si no pongo la tienda no podré ir más" agregó intentando disimular su desesperación por partir.

"Si… tienes razón" habló agachando la cabeza "Solamente… cuídate, por favor" fue lo último que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su puesto, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

XxXxX

El silencio era reinante, se sentía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, esta era un sensación que sentía cada vez más a menudo cuando no estaba cerca de Fai, cuando no podía verlo, tocarlo, olerlo. Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

Escuchó a lo lejos una voz emocionada gritar su nombre, sabía bien quién era, después de todo, sólo Fai sabía que seguía con vida, al recordar esto no pudo evitar sentirse triste, ¿cómo se encontraría su madre de por sí ya enferma? ¿y su padre? De seguro él habría supuesto de inmediato que Kusanagi lo había matado, pero, ¿qué habría hecho al creer muerto a su único hijo? Al pensar en su familia no pudo evitar el no darse cuenta cuando Fai llegó a su lado hasta que este lo abrazó y besó la mejilla.

"Kuro-koi~" le llamó al oído con voz queda y cantarina "¿en qué piensas?" preguntó al ver cómo le prestaba su atención a medias.

"¿Un? Sólo… pensaba en cómo se encontrarán mis padres…" contestó con voz pensativa y viendo al árbol de enfrente, aunque esto no evitó que viera por el rabillo del ojo la expresión que recorrió el rostro del albino; expresión que sólo duró unos instantes antes de volver a cambiar en una sonrisa, una que no le gustó para nada a Kurogane.

Fai dejó de abrazarle y se acercó a todas las maletas que había llevado "¡Para poder verlos tienes que cuidarte mucho! Por eso traje esta tienda de campaña, ya que pronto empezarán las nevadas" hablaba con voz alegre, nunca volteando a verlo mientras desempacaba lo necesario para armar la tienda. "No puedes arriesgar el enfermarte… y menos con tu herida… por cierto tengo que checar cómo ha avanzado, ¿na?"

Kurogane sólo veía cómo Fai intentaba evadir el tema de su partida, y con un suspiro se puso en pie y caminó tambaleante hacia el rubio, agarrando firmeza con cada paso, aún adolorido del abdomen, le empezó a ayudar a armar lo que sería su refugio de la nieve y cruel frio del invierno.

"¡¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡No deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo aún! ¿Qué pasará si se abre nuevamente la… ?" Fue interrumpido con un beso en los labios.

"Ya ha cerrado bien, sólo estoy adolorido ahora" dijo firmemente mientras volvía a trabajar y al ver la cara de preocupación de su koibito agregó con voz queda " no te preocupes…"

XxXxX

Se sentía culpable, creía que había sido demasiado brusco con Fai así que decidió disculparse, primero pensó en un simple 'lo siento' pero entonces decidió que le ayudaría a instalar la tienda de campaña, después de todo, poner una tienda firma ante la tempestad con la fuerza de un príncipe que nunca ha tenido que mover un dedo, no sería nada fácil. Así fue que con esa idea se adentró en el bosque en busca de su viejo amigo, su querido amigo…

Ya llevaba casi una hora buscando cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre, ahí frente a él se encontraba la persona que más quería (o al menos en el sentido romántico) siendo sostenido contra el suelo, sobre él un hombre claramente japonés sosteniendo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras la otra recorría su delgada figura, esa que tantas veces había soñado con tocar. Ante tal imagen una furia sobrenatural se posesionó de él y cargó con toda su fuerza hacia el enemigo, y violador.

El moreno se dio cuenta de su presencia y antes de que pudiera hacerle daño a él a al albino, tomó a este de la cintura saltando lo más alto que le permitía su adolorido abdomen, aterrizando en lo alto de un árbol con Fai entre sus brazos y cuestionó con voz ronca al iracundo soldado: "¡¿Quién carajos eres?!"

Ashura levantó la mirada hacia la rama del árbol y vio con celos cómo el extraño sostenía al príncipe contra su pecho, entonces habló con voz grave "Mas te vale alejarte de él en éste maldito segundo" le sorprendió cómo a pesar del remolino interno de rabia su voz salió paciente, pero demandante mientras decía cada palabra puntuada con un espacio en el que respiraba profundo.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso, eh?" habló con cierto toque de soberbia y pegando más a sí el cuerpo de Fai, posesivo y delicado al mismo tiempo. Ashura no pudo hacer más que observar aún con más rabia y hablar esta vez, ya no con la calma pasada: "¡Suéltalo en esta puto instante o te juro que te mataré, desgraciado!".

Arriba en el árbol Fai le habló quedo a Kurogane "Lo mejor será que hagas lo que él dice, si no…"

"¡De ninguna forma!" le interrumpió firmemente "Si ese sujeto te pone una mano encima, te juro que…"

"¡Kurogane! Él no me va a lastimar… lo prometo" agregó al ver el rostro de su amado, quien cerró los ojos en resignación, decidiendo confiar en Fai lo cargó y bajó del árbol con un simple y fluido salto, cayendo en cuclillas.

Ashura vio con odio cómo el enemigo se ponía en pie lentamente con Fai en brazos y con una última mirada amenazante de parte de Kurogane lo puso en el suelo de pie, Fai lo vio a los ojos y caminó hacia él. Una vez estuvo cerca lo tomó del brazo y lo empujó hacia atrás de sí para protegerlo del alto nipón. "Lo mejor será que te vayas" amenazó desenvainando su espada.

"¿Un? Y dime… ¿por qué debería hacerlo? Es más ¿por qué debería dejar que te lleves a Fai, eh?" dijo tomando su katana (que estaba recargada en un árbol cercano) y desenvainándola, preparándose para atacar en cualquier momento, pero antes de que pudiera cualquiera de los dos hacer movimiento alguno Fai se interpuso.

"¡Ojii-sama! ¡Apártese!" exclamó Ashura con voz rabiosa, realmente deseaba matar al desgraciado que se había atrevido a poner un dedo sobre SU Fai. Entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba, el japonés preguntó sin aliento "¿Ojii-sama?", el rostro de Fai se contorsionó en una mueca de… ¿pena?

"Weno, pues… ¿Kuro-chan? ¿Qué pasa si te digo que yo soy el príncipe de Valeria?" Fai vio cómo los ojos de Kurogane se abrían a no más poder y abría y cerraba la boca como un pez, entonces agregó: "Vaya… veo que estas un _poquito_ sorprendido, que cosas suceden, ¿no?" dijo con una risa nerviosa.

Kurogane estaba tan sorprendido que ni se dio cuenta en qué momento se la calló su espada, y mucho menos de en qué momento empezó a caminar hacia Fai, hasta que la voz del soldado valeriano lo devolvió a la realidad "¡Más te vale no seguir caminando porque si sigues no vivirás para contarlo!" Pero no hizo caso a la amenaza y siguió hasta que tuvo a Fai entre sus brazos… de nuevo.

"Estás consciente de que mi deber debería ser matarte, ¿verdad?" dijo esto sin prestar atención a la espada de Ashura en su nuca, ni a sus reclamos y amenazas para que soltase al albino. Podía sentir las lágrimas empezar a formarse en sus ojos, así como pudo sentir perfectamente el temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de Fai ante sus palabras, ante la verdad.

"Un" respondió Fai con el rostro en el pecho de Kurogane, y le devolvió el abrazo con lentitud, no sabía si lo había dicho porque planeara matarlo (aunque eso sólo conseguiría que Ashura lo matara en ese mismo instante) ó porque fuera a impedirle que se siguieran viendo, pero encontró definitivamente peor la segunda opción. Había descubierto a través del de mes y medio pasado que no nada tenía sentido si no estaba cerca de Kuro.

"No me importa… Te amo".

Ahora fue Ashura quien dejó caer su espada al suelo, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

Fin de capítulo 3

**Notas:**

**(1):** ojii-sama: príncipe.

**(2):** El pabellón de las peonias (The peony pavilion): es un libro escrito por Xianzu Tang, de la dinastía Tang (¡duh!), que trata del romance entre Liu Meng Mei y Du Li Niang… para saber más (xD) revisen: .org/wiki/The_Peony_Pavilion (si no saben ingles... Mándenme un mail y yo con gusto les responderé con la trama en español, o búsquenlo ustedes xD).

**Notas de Minako ^-^:**

¡¡Muajajaja!! ¡Si, casé a Sakura-chan con Fei Wang! ¡Soy mala, muy mala! Y no tengo ni idea de porque lo hice…

¡Ehem! Weno… la verdad es que no he tenido inspiración para TYC… pero esta historia me tiene picada… hasta yo espero saber que sucede, por eso es que me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir y al mismo tiempo no, jajaja, es muy raro, ¿no? (aunque tal vez tendría mucho más este episodio si no me la pasara borre y escribe, borre y escribe, y así millones de veces, realmente necesito ponerle orden a mis ideas xD).

Ojalá sigan apoyándome las personas que me han estado comentando (si, ustedes dos Logidesia, Aki 159, Noye y Lili xD)… ¡Muchas gracias!

Mina-chan~


	4. Hiatus

Saludos y disculpas:

Antes que nada siento mucho el decirles que este no es un cap tulo, si, ya tengo casi todo el cap tulo, pero, en caso de que no hayan leido mi profile, gracias al fallecimiento de mi m s querida abuela no voy a actualizar por un rato... intentar acordarme de que era lo que iba a escribir para el final del cap tulo, pero con todo esto la verdad es que no tengo cabeza para nada.

No se si tarde mucho para escribir nuevamente, a n si me siento mejor dentro de poco acabo de entrar a la escuela este 10 de agosto y voy en el turno vespertina, adem s de que es extremadamente probable que vaya a estar mucho tiempo en casa de mi abuela para acompa ar a mi tia abuela (es mayor que mi abuela, de hecho era la mayor de todos mis tios abuelos) que esta muy triste al haber tenido que presenciar c mo la ltima de sus hermanitos la dejaba, sin mencionar que su salud no es muy buena y tiene que tomar muchos medicamentos (de lo cual se encargaba mi abuela que nno se le olvidara).

Tal vez a muchos de ustedes no les interese la historia de mi vida y menos la de mi abuelita, pero ruego lo entiendan y por favor tengan paciencia.

~|Minako Sayaka|~ 


End file.
